creepypasta_brfandomcom-20200214-history
Alguém lembra desta música pop que tocava por volta de 2008?
Eu trabalhava na estação de rádio da minha faculdade. Costumávamos falar sobre os eventos que aconteciam no Campus, qualquer novidade da cidade e também tocávamos músicas que os estudantes pediam (surpreendentemente a faculdade permitia isso). Me lembro que por alguns meses os estudantes ligavam incessavelmente para o nosso programa pedindo uma música chamada "See You After, Babe" ("Te Vejo Em Breve, Gata" em tradução livre), uma música pop feita por uma banda que teve apenas esse hit de sucesso, chamada Symmetry Icon, o pior nome de banda que já ouvi falar. Mas era o maior sucesso por volta de Outubro e Novembro de 2008. Sendo um dos DJs do Campus, tive que tocar e retocar essa música umas mil vezes em dois meses. Eu a ouvia em todos os lugares, shoppings, postos de gasolina, nas estações de rádios de verdade, acho que até na MTV eu vi. Havia algo estranho nesta música, mas não consigo me lembrar o que exatamente. Tentei pesquisar no google o nome da música e da banda, mas nenhum resultado apareceu. Nem mesmo no Youtube consegui encontrar algo a respeito. Frequento um grupo de alunos dessa faculdade, e fiz uma postagem perguntando se alguém lembrava da música. O post teve algumas curtidas e várias pessoas começaram a me chamar no inbox falando de coisas que se lembravam do misterioso hit da banda Symmetry Icon. Uma garota me escreveu dizendo que não conseguia lembrar direito como era, mas que a letra era estranha e não convencional. Outro colega me falou que era tão cativante que ficou presa na sua cabeça por semanas. Uma semana se passou desde que tinha feito o post no grupo de alunos, e então recebi uma mensagem de um cara chamado Matt, que morava no quarto ao lado do meu no dormitório naquela época. Mandou uma mensagem privada perguntando se achei alguma pista relacionada a música. Falei que não. Me disse que não tinha nada além de más lembranças a repeito daquela canção. Aqui está a mensagem transcrita literalmente (Nota: Paul era o colega de quarto dele): "É cara, não ouço essa música desde aquele ano... Paul sempre botava pra tocava no quarto o tempo todo. Não me lembro especificamente, mas não era uma música típica de pop, e todo mundo amava. Eu odiava. Mas Paul REALMENTE amava, estava sempre cantarolando. Então um dia nunca mais ouvi a música e Paul começou a agir de um jeito muito estranho. Ele era um cara muito festeiro e animado mas nessa época ele ficou absurdamente depressivo. Um dia perguntei qual era o problema, e ele disse que não conseguia tirar aquela música da cabeça e que tinha sumido para sempre e nunca mais ouviria novamente. Não sei se você sabe cara, mas Paul continua mal, não tem emprego, não tem namorada, quase nunca fala com ninguém... As vezes mando mensagens para ele e tudo que ele me responde é como sente falta de 2008, quando a vida era boa. Ele está no grupo de alunos, e sei que viu o seu post, estou preocupado que ele surte ou algo do tipo. Pode falar com ele?" Logo mandei uma mensagem para Paul, perguntando como ele estava. Eu: "hey paul! Tempão que a gente não se vê, cara. Como você está?" Paul: "SAL!!!!! Heeeeeey! Que bom falar com você!" Eu: "Como você tá, parça?" Paul: "Tô indo, né." Eu: "Que bom!" Paul: "Eu vi o que você postou no de alunos. Mano... aquela música era minha vida. Sinto tanta falta, não acredito que a música sumiu." Eu: "Bem, tenho certeza que alguém vai encontrar!" Paul: "Não cara... já era. É assim que o mundo funciona, as coisas vem e vão. SI fez uma musica tão viva e agora está morta. Cara, sinto tanta falta. Aquilo sim que era vida." Eu: "? Uh..." Paul: "Sei que estou agindo estranhamente, Matt sempre diz que eu devia procurar ajuda, mas não. Eu só preciso ouvir aquela música de novo. E é foda saber que nunca ouvirei." Fiquei meio apavorado com isso, então desconversei e resumi o chat a uma breve conversa fiada até que ele teve que sair. Na noite seguinte, nem 24 horas após nossa conversa, voltei do trabalho e vi gente postando "R.I.P" e todos outros tipos de condolências na linha do tempo dele; Paul tinha se matado naquele dia. Fiquei horrorizado em saber que ele havia se esfaqueado no rosto diversas vezes para se suicidar. E saber que fui uma das últimas pessoas a falar com ele só me fez me sentir pior. Matt me mandou uma mensagem naquele dia: "Foi por causa da música. Sinto muito, Sal. Não é sua culpa." Pensando melhor agora, não teria sido de bom gosto fazer, mas naquela hora pensei que seria uma ótima ideia encontrar de algum jeito a "See You After, Babe" e colocá-la na linha do tempo dele. Como se fosse um ponto final nessa história toda. Passei a semana seguinte inteira fazendo perguntas no Yahoo Respostas, em fóruns de música e comentando em videoclipes de músicas pop de 2008. Ninguém tinha nada a comentar sobre a música ou a banda. Coloquei meu e-mail junto de alguns comentários, mas não tinha recebido nada até ontem a noite, 27 de Dezembro de 2015. Na minha caixa de entrada tinha uma mensagem de um homem chamado "Brad Hoskins". O assunto era "Música da banda Symmetry Icon". Anexado ao e-mail estava um arquivo de mp3 e no corpo esta escrito o seguinte: "Hey Sal, Vi seu post no do fórum, perguntando sobre uma música do Symmetry Icon, a "See You After, Babe", e achei melhor te mandar um e-mail para deixar as coisas esclarecidas e talvez fazer você desistir desta procura. Estou mandando isso para ti na esperança que mantenha tudo discreto. Mesmo que não existam muitas pessoas que se lembrem desta música, aqueles que lembram podem achar a respeito e ir a loucura. Mas você parece ser um cara legal e não queremos que você faça algo que se arrependa posteriormente. Symmetry Icon foi um grupo com três jovens integrantes que se iniciou em 2007 e lançou um álbum em 2008. É difícil de acreditar que 2008 faz quase uma década, mas claro que deve se lembrar que as músicas pop estavam em alta naquele ano: eram grudentas, não muito técnicas, energéticas mas não tão hardcore nas batidas. Resumidamente, batidas eletrônicas bobinhas. Se você der uma olhada no Top 100 da Billboard daquele ano, vai entender do que estou falando. Bem, de qualquer forma, eu estava trabalhando meio turno como engenheiro para uma pequena gravadora que tentava encontrar o destaque daquele ano. Acharam que tinham tirado a sorte grande com o Symmetry Icon, porque o grupo era bastante talentoso, especialmente por serem tão jovens (todos tinham por volta de 19-21 anos). Era muito louco como conseguiam pegar os instrumentos, brincar um pouco com os ritmos e desencantar uma música chiclete ou qualquer outra coisa que a gravadora quisesse. Mesmo que a gravadora tivesse contratado o Symmetry Icon, o empresário deles fora contratado particularmente por causa de uma espécie de acordo. Esse cara era a personificação do esquisito, parecia ser um almofadinha nojentinho. Entretanto, era muito próximo dos membros da banda e eles não queriam largar dele não importasse quais ofertas maravilhosas a gravadora fizesse. Em todas gravações e reuniões, aquele esquisitão estava lá, sussurrando no ouvido da banda. Parecia que por trás de toda música ele dava opinião; a decisão final sempre era dele. Inclusive, a banda falava naturalmente que a maior parte das ideias das letras das músicas vinham dele. Então, um dia a banda perdeu um ensaio porque a namorada do cantor principal sofreu um acidente de carro que desfigurou totalmente o rosto dela. Eu já tinha visto a menina antes, absurdamente linda, mas depois do acidente, se transformou em um monstro. Havia perdido o olho direito, sem lábios e a testa ficou "para dentro". Tinha ficado horrível e ela sabia disso, então infelizmente acabou se matando, mas não sei exatamente como. Todos do estúdio ficaram bem abalados. O cantor principal da banda, Andrew, ficou devastado. Falamos que podia tirar um tempo de férias, mas no ensaio seguinte ele veio com uma música nova que a própria banda tinha escrito. Tinham mandado o empresário pastar. Quando perguntamos onde ele estava, Andrew apenas falou "Ele que se foda." Bem, a música que tinham trazido era a "See You After, Babe", algo que Andrew tinha escrito em homenagem a sua namorada desfigurada. Era cativante e acelerada, mas totalmente diferente de tudo que a banda já tinha gravado. Eles nos entregaram a letra, e ficamos meio com o pé atrás por ser tão bizarra. Tenho uma copia comigo faz anos: (Nota da tradutora: Em itálico, o original. Em negrito, a tradução.) 1 I just wanted to be a big name Eu só queria ser famoso For you. Por você. But I got caught up in this craziness Mas fiquei preso nesta loucura Without you. Sem você. We made a deal with him, Nós fizemos um trato com ele, He said he’d rise us up Falou que nos colocaria no topo In exchange for something small. Em troca de algo pequeno. Refrão But he took your… (x3) Mas ele levou embora o seu... (x3) 2 At first it was just little things. No começo eram apenas pequenas coisas. And then it came to this. E então isso aconteceu. I didn’t think he’d take something Não achei que ele levaria algo That I’d actually miss. Que eu realmente sentiria falta. Refrão Ponte It wasn’t an accident. Não foi um acidente. I’m so sorry. Eu sinto muito. I’ll see you after, babe. Te vejo em breve, gata. Refrão Meio depressivo, né? Também achamos isso. E mais, o refrão em sua forma original era apenas quatro palavras em uma frase incompleta que seguia um um riff de quatro notas, então duvidamos que tivesse potencial. Mas mesmo assim gravamos a música, editamos, e mandamos para os superiores da música, que amaram e diziam que a música tinha potencial para ser um grande sucesso. Foi mandada para diversas estações de rádio famosas, que tocaram a música como tocariam qualquer outra. Depois de uma semana, alguns DJs pediram para entrevistar a Symmetry Icon, mas eles não queriam se envolver com a imprensa. Um dia, durante uma gravação, o terrível empresário adentrou nosso estúdio e começou a gritar com a banda e principalmente Andrew por ter lançado uma música sem sua aprovação. Andrew começou a gritar de volta, dizendo que não queria mais aquilo, que só queria tocar música e não ser arrastado para algo tão sério. O empresário estava surtando, dizendo que a banda não seria nada sem ele e que Andrew tinha sido quem fez o acordo em primeiro lugar. Me lembro especificamente Andrew dizendo, "Era pra ser só o nosso sangue, e de mais ninguém!". O empresário saiu do estúdio que nem um furacão, proferindo que ia arruinar a música e a banda por aquilo. Disse que faria todos que gostassem da música "acabar que nem a namorada dele Andrew".Nunca mais vimos o cara. Depois desta briga, a coisa mais estranha que vi acontecer na industria musical foi o efeito que essa música causou. O povo estava começando a ficar obcecado com ela. Inclusive grandes empresas queriam comprar os direitos autorais para colocarem em suas propagandas. Por um mês, ouvíamos tocando constantemente em todas as estações. De repente, estávamos recebendo ligações das rádios dizendo que os ouvintes estavam agindo de forma esquisita por causa da música, era a única que pediam e ligavam constantemente para ouvi-la. Um DJ em especifico ligava todos os dias, as vezes mais de uma vez por dia, pedindo para conhecer a banda e conversar sobre a música que "mudava vidas". Até deixou mensagens de voz GRITANDO que precisava falar com a banda. Isso começou a assustar os donos da gravadora. Pessoas estavam recebendo ligações, ameaças de morte e todos os tipos de coisa só por causa de uma maldita musica pop. Era como uma droga. Symmetry Icon sumiu do mapa, não respondiam nossas ligações nem nada. Logo, a gravadora e seus donos foram visitados por agentes do governo que queriam ver se estava tudo bem por ali. Nosso Diretor Financeiro foi entrevistado sobre as naturezas da faixa, e falaram que algo estranho estava acontecendo com as pessoas que ficavam expostas tempo demais à musica. Nunca soube exatamente o que disseram para o Diretor, mas o boato era que algumas pessoas estavam se matando porque não conseguiam tirar a canção da cabeça. Afetava algumas pessoas mais que as outras, mas aqueles que cometeram suicídio fizeram de uma forma muito especifica, o que assustou a gravadora e assim retiraram a música do ar. Com ajuda dos caras do governo, a gravadora retirou a "See You After, Babe" do ar e também eliminou quaisquer vestígios de sua existência. A equipe nunca soube exatamente o porquê, mas pelo resto de 2008 ficamos sabendo de histórias de agentes federais indo em estações de rádio, fazendo com que os DJs não a tocassem mais, e até que prenderam alguns que insistiam em reproduzir a música. Como se isso tudo não fosse perturbador o suficiente, ficamos sabendo que todos os três membros do Symmetry Icon tinham se matado pouco depois que a música foi retirada do ar. Aparentemente, tinham cortado seus rostos com pedaços enormes de vidro e sangrado até a morte. Deixaram um bilhete dizendo que nunca conseguiriam fazer algo tão bom quanto "See You After, Babe" e não queriam nem tentar. Diziam também que eram assombrados pela música, que usaram os pedaços de vidros para "desenterrá-la da mente". Não sei se você acredita no sobrenatural, mas a música não pode ser encontrada em lugar nenhum por um motivo sombrio. É algum tipo de voodoo do mal, faz com que as pessoas se machuquem. Sei que quer fazer isso por seu amigo, e sinto muito por sua perda, mas confie em mim quando digo que jamais encontrará a música inteira. Aquela merda está enterrada a sete palmos. Por muitos anos, tínhamos a obrigação de informar a gravadora se ouvíssemos a música sendo tocada em qualquer lugar. Eu a ouvi em um provador de uma loja no shopping por volta da metade de 2010. Gravei no meu celular para mostrar aos meus chefes, mas acabei não tendo a oportunidade. Esse assunto não é discutido faz uns dois anos e nunca mais ouvi depois desse dia. Gosto de tocá-la de vez em quando e pensar nas coisas que aconteceram. Minha gravação está anexada ao e-mail. Me perdoe pela tosse no áudio. Teria sido bom ouvir ela por inteiro mas, honestamente, fiquei com muito medo de ficar até o final. Apenas ouça-a algumas vezes e não abra mais o arquivo. Começa a ficar esquisito quando você ouve repetidamente. Tenha cuidado. E se um dia você ouvir a música toda em público, saia o mais rápido possível de lá. Como já disse, não sei no que você acredita, mas tenho quase certeza que o Symmetry Icon fez um pacto com o Diabo e esta música é a punição por ter quebrado o contrato. Tenha cuidado. Boa sorte, -Brad Hoskins" Baixei o arquivo e toquei imediatamente. Reconheci no segundo em que começou. Não faço ideia se Hoskins está falando a verdade ou não, então postei o trecho da música no youtube e mandei para alguns amigos para confirmar a veracidade. Todos concordam que essa é a música verdadeira, incluindo Matt. Alguém mais lembra da "See You After, Babe" de 2008????? Eu só queria poder ouvir toda a música novamente, e é triste saber que nunca irei. Category:Músicas Category:Mistérios Category:Maldições Category:Creepy Category:Real Category:Verdades e segredos